Superman (seriál, 1993)
Superman (v originále: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) je televizní seriál, který se v letech 1993–1997 vysílal na ABC. Natočeno bylo celkem 87 epizod ve 4 řadách. V hlavních rolích se objevili Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Eddie Jones, K. Callan a Michael Landes. Seriál sleduje Supermanův moderní původ, jeho hrdinská dobrodružství a romantický vztah s Lois. Premiéra proběhla 12. září 1993, kdy byl odvysílán pilotní film, a poslední epizoda se na televizních obrazovkách objevila 14. června 1997. Příběh 17. května 1966 byli Jonathan a Martha Kentovi svědky pádu malé rakety na Shusterovo pole, které se nachází u kansaského města Smallville. Když raketu zkoumali, objevili v ní malého chlapce, kterého si přisvojili jako vlastního syna a pojmenovali ho Clark Jerome Kent. Během seriálu Clark často hrdě zmiňuje, že kostým Supermana mu ušila jeho matka. S rodiči často řeší různá dilemata a životní obavy, ať už je to osobně, nebo po telefonu. Hlavní příběh seriálu začíná o sedmadvacet let později, v den, kdy se Clark přestěhuje do Metropolis, aby se mohl ucházet o práci novináře v Daily Planet. Zde se seznámí s fotografem Jimmym Olsenem a bulvární redaktorkou Cat Grantovou. Krátce poté, co byl najat, začne Clark spolupracovat s hvězdnou reportérkou Lois Laneovou, do které se okamžitě zamiluje. Ona se však paradoxně zamilovala do Clarkova alter-ega – Supermana, který jí zachránil život. Supermanova první mise zasáhla do nezákonného jednání Lexe Luthora, obchodního giganta a dobrodince z Metropolis. Poté, co Luthorovo spiknutí zastavil, upozornil ho Superman, že na něj bude dohlížet a oba se stali úhlavními nepřáteli. Nicméně, Clark respektuje Luthorův život, dokonce použije své tajné superschopnosti, aby Lexe zachránil před vykrvácením. Luthor v Supermanovi vidí důstojného protivníka; časem objeví jeho slabinu v podobě kryptonitu a uvědomí si, že má tajnou identitu. Obsazení * Dean Cain — Clark Kent / Superman * Teri Hatcher — Lois Laneová * Lane Smith — Perry White * K. Callan — Martha Kentová * Eddie Jones — Jonathan Kent * John Shea — Lex Luthor * Michael Landes — Jimmy Olsen (1. série) * Justin Whalin — Jimmy Olsen (2.-4. série) * Tracy Scoggins — Cat Grantová Přehled sérií Zajímavosti * V seriálu se celkem čtyřikrát objevila narážka na postavu Batmana. * Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Patrick Cassidy, Michael McKean, George Murdock, Richard Gant a Rob LaBelle jsou jména herců, kteří se objevili jak v tomto seriálu, tak ve Smallville (2001–2011). * Phyllis Coates, která v tomto seriálu hrála Loisinu matku, si ve filmu Superman and the Mole Men (1951) a první sérii Adventures of Superman (1952–1958) zahrála samotnou Lois. * Dean Cain byl prvním hercem, který se na konkurzu ucházel o titulní roli. Tvůrkyně seriálu Deborah Joy LeVine jej však zpočátku odmítla, protože byl příliš mladý a tvůrci údajně hledali Supermana, ne Superboye. * ABC tvůrcům původně slíbilo, že budou moci natočit také pátou sérii, ovšem kvůli nízké sledovanosti byl Superman nakonec zrušen. * Do role Supermana byl nejprve vybrán herec Gerard Christopher, ale když castingový režisér zjistil, že hrál již Superboye ve stejnojmenném seriálu, rozhodl se najít někoho jiného. Kategorie:Seriály Kategorie:Hrané seriály Kategorie:Superman Kategorie:Rok 1993 Kategorie:Sci-fi seriály Kategorie:Dobrodružné seriály Kategorie:Komediální seriály Kategorie:Romantické seriály